


I am so fucking sorry-

by sinalias (blxxdy_nurse)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Demon Izuru Kamukura, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nvm Author regrets everything they have ever done, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulging, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kamukura Izuru, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, bottom reader, minimal preperation, no beta we die like real men, reader is implied to be a sex addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxxdy_nurse/pseuds/sinalias
Summary: oh, Jesus fuck I am so SO sorry haha----------------------------------------------You are Y/N L/N, an 18-year-old, very horny teenager who is about to find out what's haunting her mirror?btw Y/N lives by herself and uses She/Her pronounsalso known as I make a shit ton of unconnected one-shots whenever I'm horny.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I am so fucking sorry-

"H-Huh? Again..." Y/N groaned as she looked down at her now pussy juice-stained Panties. "And these were my favourite pairrrr" She whined. She glanced over at her clock and decided she had enough time to quickly get herself off. Y/N quickly pulled off her panties and reached over to the bedside table to grab out her favourite vibrator before quickly pushing it up to max and shoving it against her clit.

"N-nghh~ Ahh~" She quietly moaned as she pushed her vibrator against her clit harder. "nghh~ Ahhh~ hahh~ already so close~!" she moaned out loudly. She bucked her hips against the vibrator to push herself even the tiniest bit closer to that amazing edge that she had gotten addicted to so, so long ago.

Suddenly she felt herself tip over the edge, "KYAA!~ NGH~HAAAA" she let out a loud moan as she came hard against the vibrator, but she still wanted- NO needed more, she pushed aside the vibrator and grabbed her biggest dildo before pushing it inside her slowly as to not cause much pain. When she had finally managed to fully push it inside, there was a small bulge in her stomach. "Ngh-h~ Just as go-ah~od as the last timee~" She moaned out unaware of the thing watching from the mirror...

~! P.O.V Izuru Kamakura"!~

I watched entranced as Y/N brutally fucked herself on what looked like a 12-inch dildo like her life depended on it...fuck if only I was the dildo...I let my hand wander down to the bulge in my pants and start fondling it as I watched her get off."nngh~..." I softly groaned as I watched her get off.

~!P.O.V 2nd person!~

Y/N franticly increased her thrusting as he felt her 2nd high approach, "Ahh~ sO~ closeee~" she moaned out. She quickened her pace as she felt her high slam into her after one last thrust into her g-spot." KYAAA!~" she felt her cunt clench down on her dildo's knot as she slowly fell from her high.

Y/N glanced over at her clock and her eyes widened as she realized she was FUCKING LATE FOR WORK!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 will be out soon so leave some suggestions for kinks~


End file.
